


Revelation

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin still doesn’t have all the answers to why Morgan is wearing the bracelet.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 121 Shocked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Revelation  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgan, Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Devon, Morgan  
 **Summary:** Merlin still doesn’t have all the answers to why Morgan is wearing the bracelet.  
 **Warnings:** death suicide blood  
 **Word Count:** 721  
 **Prompt:** 121 Shocked 

** Revelation **  
Merlin sat down at his desk to look at the file he had received from the London police. It was about Tauren’s wife and the investigation of her death. He frowned as he read the file. It wasn’t what he expected to find. 

Arthur knocked on the door making Merlin jump. 

“Bloody hell! Don’t sneak up on me like that. What is it, Arthur?” Merlin took a moment to get his heart rate under control. “How I long for chain mail announcing your approach.”

“I wasn’t sneaking and I am not wearing that stuff every day. It’s just for ceremonial things.” Arthur frowned. “Is that the file?”

“Yes. Where is Gwen? You both should hear this.” Merlin said. 

Arthur stepped into the doorway and called out to Gwen. “Guinevere, could you come in here a moment?” 

“Arthur, you almost woke up your daughters.” Gwen said as she rushed in to Merlin’s office. “Is that the file?”

“Yes.” Merlin said. “The police found Morgan with her mother. There was a knife in Morgan’s hand. Tauren’s wife was died from blood loss. Her wrists had been cut.”  

Gwen sat down in the chair by the door with a shocked look on her face. “She was with her mother when the woman killed herself? Oh my god!”  

“Do they think that the child did it?” Arthur asked.

“The only fingerprints on the knife were Morgan’s. It is possible that she did it on accident. She may have been trying to send the knife to her mother and cut her wrist by mistake.” Merlin said. 

“Doesn’t Devon do things like that?” Arthur asked. 

“No. He is more concerned with his toys than helping Morgana in the kitchen.” Merlin said. “If her control was off, it is possible it was an accident but if Morgan did it in anger that is a different story. There is no way to tell by this file.” 

“What about that bracelet? Can we find out from the person that put it on her why it was done?” Arthur asked. 

“If we knew who it was that put it on her.” Merlin said. “It wouldn’t take much magick. Tauren could have done it easily.” 

“Then we may never know.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair and groaned. 

Gwen looked at Merlin. “We need to find out so we will know if she is a threat or not. If she is then that bracelet can never come off.” 

“I agree.” Merlin said. “There is one thing that bothers me. It would have taken awhile for the woman to die. She could have put pressure on the wound if it was an accident and gotten help. Unless…”

“Unless what Merlin?” Arthur pushed. 

“Unless, she was unconscious when it happened.” Merlin said. “But there were no signs that she hit her head in the report.” 

Gwen made a sound in the chair and they both turned to look at her.

In the lounge of Elyan and Adara’s cottage, Morgana sat watching Devon and Morgan play.   
Adara walked in to the lounge and sat the tea tray on the low table. “I don’t have much in the way of biscuits. Elyan has a thing for _jammy dodgers_ and that is all we have been buying.” 

“That’s fine.” Morgana smiled. 

Suddenly two biscuits levitated through the air to Devon. He handed one to Morgan. 

“He takes after his father.” Morgana grinned. “He is always doing nice things for others.” 

“He’s sweet.” Adara said. “Elyan and I can’t wait to have one.” 

“Thanks. He’s a handful like his father.” Morgana said. “How goes your search for Iseldir? Have you found him yet? Has he shown up among the refugees?”

“No. I’m beginning to get worried. We don’t have to hide anymore. There are people with magick in the Royal family after all.” Adara sighed and handed Morgana a cup of tea. “He should be a leader in the magickal community like he was in the old days. I keep wondering if he is dead.”

“Don’t give up on him yet. I will talk to a few people and see what I can find out.”  Morgana looked over at the children. “Devon! What have you done?”

Devon was holding the bracelet and Morgan stood looking at both Morgana and Adara with a strange look on her face. 


End file.
